Episode 5439 (29th October 2009)
Plot Despite being warned by Jimmy to drop the idea, Carl refuses to listen and intent on breaking into Tug Ghyll, he makes his way in through the back door after watching Charity leave. Jimmy watches on intently but is accosted by Nicola and dragged into Pear Tree, leaving Carl searching Tug Ghyll for the key to Cain's security unit. On his return to the house, Charity catches Carl red handed and when she threatens to call Cain, Carl's forced to explain his actions. Despite Charity's best efforts to convince Carl that the money no longer exists, her intrigue is apparent when Carl reveals that he knows exactly where Cain's keeping it. While Carl remains vague on the whereabouts of Cain's cash, Charity accuses him of bluffing but she soon appears tempted by the thought of money. Meanwhile, taking her duty of care very seriously, Edna tells Sally that she'll be finishing work early. Home alone and bored, Sally heads out to the shop where she bumps into Laurel. Laurel quickly heads off to the factory, leaving Sally seething. With that, she calls Vincent and arranges to meet him at Woodbine Cottage later. Later, Sally lets Vincent into the house and he pleads with her to return home but when Edna returns, Sally starts yelling for Vincent to leave her alone. Thrown by the severity of the situation, Edna threatens to call the police, giving Vincent no option but to walk away. He's adamant, though, that he won't give up on Sally. After Edna dismisses Sally's suggestion that she move out because of the trouble, Sally decides to go for a walk. Alone in the house, Edna's horrified when a brick comes hurtling through the window. Elsewhere, David persuades a reluctant Leyla to attend the Sharmas' housewarming party that evening. Discussing the party with Doug at the shop, Leyla's relieved to hear that Nathan won't be attending. However, when David turns up and insists that it's time Leyla left work to get ready, Nathan leaves her on edge when he takes delight in announcing his plans have changed and he'll see everyone at the party. Cast Regular cast *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe Guest cast *Vincent Spode - Antony Byrne Locations *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden and Emmerdale Haulage office *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Café Hope - Café *Windsor & Dingle - Garage Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,870,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes